


Red Sky at Morning

by stripeypirate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Multi, PIRATE GIRLFRIENDS, alternate name spellings, literal ships, mostly adventuring though, now with a better summary!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripeypirate/pseuds/stripeypirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titan eluded the Royal Navy with ease; sacking ports in the dead of night and vanishing by dawn, leaving behind ashes, stunned survivors, and a bouquet of purple flowers.<br/>Until they day a botched heist puts Captain Eren, along with accomplices Armin and Mikasa in Commodore Erwin's prison cells and Lady Historia Reiss in the clutches of The Titan's rag-tag crew. </p>
<p>Much swashbuckling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Red sky at night, sailor's delight  
> Red sky at morning, sailor's warning

The customary knock on her door seemed to come earlier than usual. Historia lifted her tousled blonde head from the pillow, rubbing at the grit in her eyes. She’d spent the better part of the night staring up at the bed canopy, tracing imaginary patterns in the silk. She used to sleep on the floor, out from under the swaying pink monstrosity; but that had been long ago, when she’d first arrived.

The maids bustled and fussed like hens as they moved about the chamber. Fresh linens were snapped to attention, cushions vigorously straightened, and windows thrown wide to let in the fresh sea breezes.

“Our little lady, all grown up.”

“Mind that spot there; Lord Reiss will have our heads if he finds a speck of dust anywhere in this house from now ‘til Sunday.”

“Still, it’s going to be such a grand affair, I can’t help but get excited!”

Their chatter, normally a source of comfort and companionship, left Historia feeling cold with dread.

“The invitations are out, milady. I thought you’d like to see one.” Selise pressed it into her hand, her smile gentle.

Historia stared down at the crisp white sheet, fingering the gold-embossed lettering. A thornless rose curled limply in the upper left-hand corner.

_My entire future on this fragile little square._

She suddenly had the urge to tear it into bits and heave the scraps out her open window, where they would be swallowed by the waves. Instead, she managed a wan smile and gave Selise a slight nod to indicate her approval.

“Is the Lord requesting my presence at breakfast this morning?” she inquired, mentally running through the catalogue of trinkets he’d recently bought her and deciding which ones he hadn’t seen her wear yet.

“Mhmm,” Selise muttered around a mouthful of pins. She had spotted a faint tear in one of the curtains. She waved her hand back and forth in a shooing motion, indicating that Historia was also expected to be on time for the meal. With a sigh, she slid out of bed and Karen and Flora rushed over to help her dress.

Historia watched herself in the large ornate mirror that crouched in the corner by the door. A pale face stared back at her, a body wrapped in swathes of fine cloth.

_A little bird in a gilded cage._

“There!” Karen finished threading a creamy blue ribbon through her hair with a flourish. Another gift from Lord Reiss to his ward. “Looks lovely with your eyes.” Historia nodded absently, before gathering her skirts in a graceful bundle about her in preparation for descending the grand staircase.

_Time to sing a pretty song._

* * *

 

Lord Reiss was already seated at the head of the table when she arrived, his broad brow crinkled in thought.

_Ink stains on his sleeves. He must’ve had a meeting with the accountants already. I imagine they have a lot to go over, what with the recent attacks._

Lady Reiss gave her a small, disapproving frown as she sat, cutting her eyes over to the doorway, from which a man was emerging.

_Damn, we have a guest. And now I’ve given her an actual reason to be upset with me._

Historia tried to jump to her feet before anyone noticed, but her hip caught on the edge of the table.

“G-good morning, sir. It’s an honor-”

The thin, hatched-faced man nodded brusquely, cutting her off. Lord Reiss looked up, his face breaking into a grin as he extended his hand in welcome.

“Ah, Admiral Dawk, please have a seat.”

_The commander of the Royal Navy? What’s he doing here?_

Historia thought back to the invitation clutched in her hand and felt herself begin to sweat.

“I hear you’ve been having some trouble with pirates,” Nile said, scratching at his sparse beard with a bony hand.

Lord Reiss nodded with a heavy sigh. “I think it’s The Titan again. I got back the last shipment I sent out. All the cargo had been lifted and the boxes filled with purple flowers.”

Historia sat up a little straighter, but made sure to keep her hands folded primly in her lap so they wouldn’t suspect she was listening with anything beyond an idle curiosity.

Rumors swarmed like flies about the Captain of The Titan and his rag-tag crew, but all could agree that the sight of billowing red sails meant bad news. Townsfolk whispered that the figurehead, a giant naked man screaming in agony, was the body of his first kill covered in pitch to preserve it and the sails were soaked in the blood of his enemies.

Who he was or where he came from remained shrouded in mystery. It was well known he was never without a certain raven-haired woman by his side. Some said she was his queen, others his sister, and there were a few people who thought perhaps she was the true mastermind behind the operation.

As for his crew, well they were all storm-tested sailors; vicious and greedy to the bone, with saltwater running through their veins. The Titan eluded the Royal Navy with ease; sacking ports in the dead of night and vanishing by dawn, leaving behind ashes, stunned survivors, and a bouquet of purple flowers.

Historia played these stories over and over in her head late at night, when she crept to the window and looked out over the moonlit ocean. Standing with her eyes closed and the sound of crashing waves filling her ears, she could pretend that she too was a ferocious pirate; the horizon open like a clam shell before her.

“So they’ve gotten bored with burning cities, huh?” Dawk rolled his eyes. “Any idea why they’ve targeted you specifically?”

“Sina Exchange has made a name for itself in the shipping industry recently. I expect they’re just following the money.”

Dawk snorted derisively. “When you put it like that, they sound like businessmen. Anyhow, I can offer you a military escort on your next expedition. If they try anything, we’ll finally get a chance to give ‘em a taste of our canons.”

“Much obliged,” Lord Reiss stood and donned his coat. “Now if you’ll forgive me, I have some urgent company manners to attend to.” He picked up his half-eaten slice of toast, giving his wife a perfunctory peck on the cheek as he headed for the door.

Historia didn’t miss the poisonous glare Lady Reiss shot her as his lips barely brushed her skin.

_It’s not my fault he loved my mother more that you, you frigid hag_.

Historia cleared her throat meekly. “Admiral, if you’ve finished eating, may I escort you to the parlor?”

She felt his eyes wandering over her, weighing her slender wrists and tiny waist against a small chest and stunted legs. He shrugged and held out his arm for her to take.

She entertained him for the rest of the morning, prattling on about how thrilled she was for the party Lord Reiss was throwing her, how generous he was to devote himself in such a way, how she desperately hoped a well-bred man would sweep her off her feet.

_Cheep cheep cheep_.

She thought about throwing her tea in his face, tearing off her heavy skirts, and racing barefoot off the pier.

_Let me fly away._


	2. New Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new moon means plots and scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Erwin Levi-Can-You-Not Smith

“Levi, your presence this evening is _required._ ” Erwin folded his arms firmly across his chest. He had hoped to avoid conflict by waiting until the last possible minute to inform his ornery subordinate of Historia Reiss’ coming of age celebration, but his plan was rapidly falling to pieces before his eyes.

“I don’t care. Lord Reese or whoever can go fuck himself all evening. He doesn’t need my help.” Levi slowly and deliberately slouched down in his chair, resting his boots on Erwin’s desk. “’Sides, I don’t see why they need me there in the first place. _You’re_ one of the higher-ups; I’m just some guard dog following along at your heels.”

Erwin frowned. “That’s not-”

A tentative knock on the door interrupted him. A tall, freckled Private gave a quick salute.

“The carriage is waiting, Commodore.”

Erwin struggled to remember the boy’s name. “Thanks errr, Bodt. I want you and Kirschtein to organize a patrol down by the harbor. Security is already tight up at the mansion, but Lord Reiss has asked the Admiral that we personally ensure the safety of his guests. Therefore, I want to ensure we don’t have any wharf rats trying to sneak in and pick pockets.  Are we clear?”

“Yessir!” The boy saluted again, his eyes alight with excitement.

_This is probably his first proper assignment after training,_ Erwin mused, making a mental note to keep an eye on Bodt’s progress. _That kind of dedication can take you places, kid._

He pivoted on his heel to face Levi, hands clasped behind his back. Erwin opened his mouth to deliver a scathing threat to re-assert his authority, but the Captain was already getting to his feet with a distained sigh.

“Are you going to put me on a leash, _Commodore_?”

_Maybe a muzzle._ “No, I expect you’ll _behave yourself_.” Erwin could feel the vein in his temple beginning to throb.

A bare hint of a smirk flitted over Levi’s face. “When don’t I?”

* * *

 

The carriage bounced and swayed over the cobbled streets, not entirely unlike a ship at sea.

“Lord Reiss seems pretty concerned about that little girl’s safety tonight.” Levi was staring out the small window, his hands resting lightly on the velvet seat cushions. To the casual observer he would appear relaxed, but Erwin had learned by now to read the tension in his legs and the subtle clenching of his jaw.

“Indeed. I’ve heard she’s a treasure worth protecting.” They had to tread carefully here; their surroundings were dim and confined, and the driver was one of Reiss’ men.

“Is that so? Then I guess the men we sent down to the docks will be disappointed they had to miss it.” Levi straightened his cravat with a small frown. “Don’t suppose they’ll see anything more interesting than piles of dead fish and tar.”

Erwin made a hum of assent in his throat, keeping his eyes fixed on the driver. A sturdy pane of glass separated them, but sound had a funny way of carrying in the dark of night.

“Still, it’s best to take precautions. You never know what you could stumble into down there. My bet is they’ll knock over at least one den of rats.”

“Or sharks,” Levi added, squinting at the sky. “I’ve heard the Titan likes to hunt under the darkness of a new moon.”

  “That’s legend,” Erwin scoffed. “They’d run aground without the light to guide them. Besides, I doubt any sane Captain would attempt such a feat, even if he had the best navigator in the world.”

Levi turned his pale grey eyes to the Commodore and arched an eyebrow. “How do you think I avoided you for so long?”

Before Erwin could respond, the carriage ground to a halt at the edge of the well-manicured path that led up the hill to the Reiss mansion. Hundreds of lights winked from the windows, making the building glow.

The smaller man reached out to grab the door handle, but before opening it he murmured something so low, Erwin wasn’t sure he heard it at first.

“Whatever Reiss is up to tonight, I’m sure those bastards have an answer for it.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the best way?” Armin asked in hushed tones. His face was completely hidden in the darkness, save for the whites of his eyes, which were even larger than usual. “I really think it would’ve been easier AND safer to forge invitations and sneak in.”

“Yeah,” Eren’s teeth flashed in a grin. “But where’s the fun in that? We need to give those Sina jokers something to remember us by,” his smile curled maliciously at the corners. “’Sides, you’re the best damn navigator in the whole ocean. Don’t tell me ya can’t get us past a few rocks.”

“I’m sailing blind here!” Armin hissed, fumbling with his charts. “I know you wanna make a grand gesture and all but-”

“You can do it.”

Armin jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He’d forgotten Mikasa had been standing with them. Cloaked entirely in black, she blended in seamlessly. He tried to swallow his nerves.

“Alright, alright fine. If you insist on going through with this we have one option that’ll take us close the mansion while skirting the docks and the garrison checkpoints.” _And hopefully any shoals, reefs, or rocks hidden just under the surface._

“Great! Not that I would’ve minded a run-in with those Navy assholes.” Eren was running his thumb along the barrel of the ornate blunderbuss he kept tucked in his waistband at all times.

_He’s spoiling for a fight, too. What could possibly go wrong?_

Armin suppressed a shudder as he thought of all the near-misses they’d had over the past few years; The Titan’s battered hull had borne witness to Navy canons more than once.

“Yes, but it’s important that we stay in control of the situation,” Mikasa broke in. She drew her sabre from her belt and began polishing it to a mirror shine. The sword, with its elegant curve and needle-sharp edge put the simple cutlasses most of the rest of the crew carried to shame.

A spark of electricity passed between them. Eren rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

“I’m going to go check and make sure the crew’s ready. I swear if I catch Sasha in the pantry one more time, she’s going overboard,” he muttered, turning sharply walking off with clenched fists.

Armin straightened his charts and stuffed a compass into his shirt pocket as he prepared to take the wheel. The weather beaten wood was smooth and still warm from the sun. He liked to imagine that it responded to his touch, like a friendly dog.

_So much tension between us… Could it be because we’re finally closing in? If all goes well tonight, everything we’ve worked for these past few years will come to fruition. An end to an enemy that we’ve dedicated our lives to fighting. I can see why they’re anxious. What are we going to do once it’s all over? Return to our old lives? I don’t think that’s even possible anymore. Not after everything we’ve done. We’ll always be outlaws, I think. I’m not even sure if Eren and Mikasa know another way of surviving._

Armin turned his head skyward. Cloudless. He could still use the stars to guide them at least.


	3. In Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Levi x Fancy Parties

_The atmosphere is shitty and the company even shittier, but at least the champagne is excellent, because apparently Lord Reiss spares no expense when it comes to the young girl in his charge_.

Levi clutched his sweating drink and surveyed the chattering, brightly-colored groups of people with distaste.  The crowd swelled hot and suffocating around him, and while he was used to close quarters at sea, never did his crew consist of perfumed dandies. Erwin was the one who knew how to mingle; courteously offering his arm to flushed young women, and schmoozing with generals and company bosses alike, while Levi lurked in the corner like an irritated shadow.

_It’s all such a waste. How many people go hungry every night while these pigs feast?  Can’t even get properly drunk since we’re still technically on duty. Extra security, my ass._

“My wife and I have heard a lot of stories about you, Captain.” An elderly couple materialized at his side.

Levi was tempted to ignore them, but Erwin caught his eye and gave him a stern look.

“Oh?” He hoped he sounded bored enough that they would leave him alone, but the woman only clasped her gloved hands together in excitement.

“Yes! It’s more exciting than something out of a storybook. A fugitive from the law for years is finally captured, but instead of a trial he’s offered a chance at redemption and becomes one of the finest Captains in the Navy. Truly inspiring!”

_Well it was either that or the noose._ He subconsciously loosened the cravat around his neck. They were leaning in too close, their attention making him feel like an ant underneath a glass on a sunny day. _I’m not sure what’s so inspiring about saving your own skin._

The man must have interpreted his silence as modesty, for he continued where his wife left off.

“You’ve lifted yourself out of the gutter, young man. Heck at this rate, you’ll make Commodore one day,” his fluffy white mustache quivered as he chuckled.

“I’ll go where I’m needed,” Levi answered evasively. _Last I heard they don’t let bad tempered street rats into their inner circle._

“And from what I’ve heard, we _do_ need more men like you. The seas aren’t safe anymore- legitimate businessmen being attacked left and right. If you ask me, the Royal Navy should take more strident measures.”   

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” He muttered waspishly, realizing he’d made a mistake as the woman’s smile shrunk a few molars and her husband’s bald pate began to redden.

The champagne made him bold. “You’re the ones with money and status. Why don’t you use it for something rather than sitting around on your asses complaining?”

A delicate fanfare broke through the ambient noise of a chamber orchestra, and heads began to turn towards the grand staircase. Levi used the disturbance to duck away before he attracted Erwin’s attention.  He circled around to the back of the room, where he had an uninterrupted view of all the guests. _If anyone asks, I’m doing a sweep._

Lord Reiss stood at the balcony, resplendent in a blue suit of crushed velvet. His wife stood next to him, her hand placed limply on his arm.

He grinned magnanimously down at the crowd. “Welcome, friends and honored guests. I am proud to announce, Historia, my ward, has now come of age. I hope you will join in is celebrating this momentous occasion.” A scowl flitted over Lady Reiss’ face. 

_Looks like someone shoved horseshit up her nose._

“To all the eligible bachelors out there, she is now of marrying age.” The Lord winked and gave an indulgent chuckle. “Without further ado, may I present to you, the lady of the hour- Historia Reiss!” He swept his free arm to the right as she emerged at the head of the stairs.

_She’s no more than a child._

The girl standing above the crowd looked like a porcelain doll, with a pale face and rouged lips. A frilly evening gown of blue lace attempted to bulk up her small frame, but instead she was swallowed by it. Historia surveyed the people at the foot of the stairs with neutrality that Levi could tell was carefully painted on. She descended with a gentle smile and a wave, and was soon swept up in the mass of well- wishers and potential suitors.

_Inside she’s seething._ He could see the anger etched in the slight narrowing of her eyes when some tipsy lieutenant got too close, the frustration in the rigid set of her shoulders.

As he was completing that thought, Levi heard a loud, tinkling crash from the next room.

After that, everything went straight to hell.  

* * *

 

Marco gripped the butt of his rifle tightly as he peered into a dark alley along the wharf.

“Jean, I think something’s moving in there,” he whispered.

“Are you sure it’s not a pack of stray cats again?” His companion was leaning against one of the tightly packed houses, throwing stones into the center of a coiled rope.

“This is serious! The Commodore himself told me-”

“That this is a very important job for the head of Sina Exchange. Who, I might add, is holding the party of the year up at his place and we are conveniently not invited.” Jean lobbed a rock with particular vigor, sending it skittering across the rotting wood of the dock. “Imagine a job so vital that only a team of the _very best_ Privates could take care of it while their officers go get drunk and stuff their faces.”

“Hey! We’re protecting everyone from robbers and pickpockets. It’s a noble sacrifice, and I bet we’ll be rewarded for our hard work someday. You’re the one who wants to be Admiral after all.”   

Jean rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, so I won’t get stuck with bullshit assignments anymore. C’mon, let’s go get a drink or something. This place is dead.”

The other boy shook his head stubbornly and began edging his way down the alley. “Hello? Is anyone there? You’d better not be-” There was a crash and a loud yowl. A few seconds later, two mangy cats came streaking out into the weak light of Jean’s lantern.

Marco kept his eyes focused on his boots so he didn’t have to see the smug grin plastered on his friend’s face.

“Alright, _fine_ but only one drink okay? We have muster tomorrow morning and- wait, did you hear that?”

“You’ve gotta be joking. It’s probably the damn couple you just interrupted trying to get back in the mood.”

“No, shhh listen.” He clapped a hand over Jean’s mouth and leaned forward, his whole body tense.

A faint, rhythmic splashing noise was barely discernable over the waves sloshing against the pier.

Jeans eyes widened with comprehension and Marco removed his hand.

“Shit! Nobody’s supposed to be out this late- the docks are closed. And no fisherman is gonna be out there without a light.”

 They sat listening to the splashing grow closer, before Jean hurriedly blew out the lantern.

“Quick, we’d better hide and pray they didn’t see us.”

The two boys ducked into the alley the cats had recently vacated, waiting with bated breath as they heard a soft _thump_ of the boat docking a few minutes later. Several pairs of boots shuffled across the planks, interspersed with undistinguishable muttering and the low clink of weaponry. 

Marco strained his eyes in the darkness, but the figures refused to distinguish themselves from the shadows.

_We need to find a way to get out of here so we can alert headquarters._

The group began walking towards them and he was able to make out snatches of the conversation.

“You two… Take upstairs. The rest… Lord Reiss…”

_They’re going to rob the mansion?! That doesn’t make any sense, with the banquet there’ll be too many people around._

They were passing by the alley, only a few feet from Marco’s face. He could make out thin limbs and bowlegs, matted hair, and the sour stench of sweat.

_Sailors. Or pirates!_

Every hair on his body was standing at attention. The Titan was bandied about like a joke between the soldiers; a tactic to scare the new recruits into toeing the line like some sort of bogeyman. Only a few of the more seasoned enlisted men and the higher-ups took it seriously.

“We’ll be good to go once Connie secures the perimeter.”

_Wait, the streets around the docks are just a maze of cramped houses and dead-end alleyways like this. How could anyone…”_

Marco heard a whistle, and with a sudden stab of dread, jerked his head skyward. He caught a flash of movement from the roof above, and heard the sound of nimble feet landing on the ground behind him.

“Jean, lookout-” was all he managed to say before the world was pitched sharply into blackness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read/left kudos so far! 
> 
> Fun Nautical Fact: the term "son of a gun" was originally used to describe children born at sea (because apparently the gun deck was a handy place to give birth). They were considered good luck!


	4. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the late update- this chapter ended up getting a way from me a bit, and I re-wrote it like six times because I kept getting the layout of the house wrong. (Also was not expecting Eren to be a such total pain in the ass to write). Hope it turned out okay!

Eren curled his fist so tightly that blood was beginning to trickle down his wrist when he pounded on Reiss’ solid oak door. He felt Armin flinch beside him and heard a low disapproving hiss from Mikasa, but he didn’t care.

_We’ll make him pay this time._

Images of ashes, bloody rubble, a flag with a snarling bear superimposed on an orange sunburst, a pale hand reaching…

He shook his head to clear it and knocked harder; as if he could punch a hole straight through the imposing white planks and wring the bastard’s neck.

Eren swung his arm back to deliver another blow when he realized he was staring into the pale face of an astonished butler. Before either of them could react, Mikasa dodged around his right side, bringing her sword up in one fluid motion so that the blade hovered less than an inch away from the servant’s bobbing adam’s apple.

“It would be rude of you not to introduce the Lord’s new guests,” she murmured, barely moving her lips.

 A bead of sweat trickled down from under his wig and he nodded imperceptibly, keeping his eyes fixed on the razor sharp edge.

Eren nodded at Mikasa to sheathe her weapon before he grabbed the man’s shoulder and spun him around, pressing his gun into the small of his back. “No tricks, shithead. One wrong move and I’ll blow your guts out.”

“N-nosir.” The butler swallowed audibly and began leading the trio down a richly carpeted hallway.

_Pathetic. He didn’t say a word in his own defense. Don’t these people have any sense of integrity?_

Eren glared back at the portraits that were staring him down from their gilded frames.

_That’s right, I don’t give a shit about your dynasty, Reiss. All the sweat, blood and tears your ancestors put into this company don’t mean a thing to me. I’ll tear your family apart just like you did mine. I’ll spare your servants though, even if they are spineless cowards. Probably didn’t have a choice to work for you after all._

He could hear music and muted laughter trickle down the narrow corridor. As they approached, the indistinct noise gave way to one voice. Reiss was making a speech. He grinned at Armin to indicate that their timing could not possibly be better.

_And you were worried we’d get stopped at the gate._

“Look,” Armin pointed to a cramped staircase that was crouched in a corner at the end of the hall. “He must’ve taken us a back way, for the servants.”

Applause rang out from the next room.

“I think we can find our way from here, thanks,” Eren whispered into the butler’s ear before knocking him sharply in the back of the head with the butt of his blunderbuss.

* * *

 

Historia shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to keep the discomfort of a particularly itchy ruffle off her face. She plastered a bland smile on her lips and tried to tune in to what some self-absorbed officer was huffing in her ear with alcohol breath.

“And we were in the middle of a storm, y’see? Great big swells- could’ve swallowed this house, buckets of rain, wind screaming like a… wounded animal, yeah. But I said to the crew, ‘Lord Reiss wants this cargo in before the week is out, so we’re gonna-”

“I hope you took in sail and waited out the storm”

“Eh?” The man’s flushed, confidant grin faltered in confusion.

“I hope you didn’t try to sail through the storm,” Historia repeated, louder. “No shipment is worth a man’s life.” _Besides, keeping on all that canvas in the wind you’re more likely to topple the masts and find yourself adrift until you can fix them, idiot._

The man spluttered for an explanation, but Historia had already turned away.

_They’re all even duller than I thought._

She was nearly at the edge of the crowd now; no doubt she’d be expected to circle and greet everyone once again. Perhaps dance with a man or two who she didn’t find completely repulsive.

_But first, a glass of champagne…_

Something shattered in the dining room.

_Dishes? It must have been a whole stack to make such a racket…_

A sharp gasp, followed by a strangled cry rang out from the front of the room, towards the staircase. Historia whirled back around, nearly clocking the sailor in the face.

 Lady Reiss stood frozen at the head of the stairs. Behind her a raven-haired woman lurked, pressing a wicked looking blade to her neck. A tanned stranger had a gun pointed at her father’s head.

_He’s too short to reach his temple_ , Historia realized faintly.

“N-nobody move!” A third man, even smaller than the first pushed his way out from between the two hostages to the bannister. He gripped it tightly but his arms still shook.

_They can’t possibly be older than I am_.

The crowd was frozen, but crackling with nervous energy as if they had all been simultaneously electrocuted. Historia bit back a scream when she felt a tickle of breath against her ear.

“Get out, now. Go through the hallway at the very back of this room, on the left. They have men in the dining hall as well. Don’t stop moving until you reach the docks. Find the soldiers stationed there and raise the alarm. Go!”

Historia stared perplexed at the man, barely taller than she, who had materialized at her shoulder. His brow crinkled in irritation.

“Are you deaf? Scram before they see you!” Then he was gone, weaving through the throng of people towards the stairs.

Historia backed away slowly, keeping her eyes on the trio. They were speaking, but all she could hear was a buzzing in her bones. Her fingers brushed against a potted fern and she jumped. A hallway to her left leading past kitchens. If she took the servants’ staircase up to her quarters, she could hide away there until the dining hall was clear. Or the soldiers came.

_I’m sure one of the servants slipped away. Wasn’t Commander Erwin in the crowd? And Admiral Dawk? They’ll have a plan. Father hired extra security for tonight. I just need to stay safe. Everything will be fine._

Her knees went weak as soon as she closed the door behind her, drowning out the panicked mutterings of the ballroom. Then she broke into a shambling, clumsy run, casting off her shoes as she went, stockings sliding on the hardwood floor. Up the stairs, skirts dragging her down, each breath coming faster than the last.

Historia slid to the floor in the dark, emptiness of her chambers and listened as hard as she could for any sign that she’d been spotted.

She heard only her own ragged breathing in the gloom.  

* * *

 

Eren’s skin felt tight, bursting with energy. All eyes were on him, the whispers dying down, replaced with the taut silence of a hundred people holding their breath together.

_They don’t have a choice but to listen now._

He’d dreamed this moment over and over, held it close when he couldn’t sleep from hunger or cold. The details changed constantly; the time, place, and circumstance didn’t matter, but it always ended the same way: Reiss looking up at him, helpless. His life in Eren’s hands.

_His eyes don’t look right._ The thought sent a momentary flash of anger through Eren. Reiss was supposed to be a coward; a snake hiding behind the false skins of his wealth and family name. He was supposed to tremble, cry, maybe even beg for his worthless life. Instead he regarded Eren calmly, refusing to break his gaze.

“You are the Captain of The Titan, I presume?”

Eren nodded jerkily, his eyes narrowing. _What’s he playing at?_

“What do you want from me? You’ve already cost me a fortune in stolen goods, and if you were intending to rob me personally, I doubt you’d attempt it in front of my guests.”

Eren kicked out swiftly at Reiss’ shin, driving him to his knees. A collective gasp rose from the crowd.

“Bastard! Don’t pretend you don’t know what you did,” he was screaming now, releasing years if pent-up pain and rage in a messy torrent. “You remember Shiganshina don’t you?” His vision had gone dark around the edges. All he could see was the faint widening of Reiss’ eyes, his head cocking slightly in puzzlement. Recognition.

Eren’s finger twitched on the trigger, but something in the Lord’s face changed. His lips quirked into a smile. In that instant, someone grabbed his elbow, wrenching it roughly behind his back. The gun dropped from his hand with a clatter. He was dimly aware of a knife at his neck, Mikasa dropping her sword, and finally, Armin firing into the air before he too disarmed.

“I’ll kill you, I swear-”. Eren struggled against his captor’s iron grip, but was rewarded with a thin line of blood across his throat.

“Listen here, brat,” a voice hissed in his ear, “with a plan as awful as this, you’re either too stupid or too mad to destroy a man as powerful as Reiss. Did you honestly think he wouldn’t have some sort of security in the crowd? That your friend, who’s pissing his pants over there, could possibly watch all those people? Idiotic arrogance. And now you’re going to hang for it.”

_Like hell,_ Eren thought. _Not after everything we’ve already lost. I can’t die just yet; it would be meaningless._

 “Thank you, Captain.” Reiss stood, brushing himself off, and turned to address his guests. “I hope this little incident has not ruined your evening. I assure you, Commodore Erwin and his men will make certain that these miscreants answer for their crimes. However, for your own safety, I suggest you depart. Please accept my sincerest apologies.”

The room burst into applause as a tall blond man ascended the stairs. He waved, politely accepting the praise and dismissing the gathering in one motion. Two sets of iron manacles dangled from his belt and he held a third deftly in his hand.

_It’s up to the rest of the crew now._

Armin caught his eye and deliberately tucked his chin to his chest.

_Keep your head down, got it. I hope he actually has a plan, or else we’re just surrendering without a fight._

Heavy metal clamped down on his wrists and Eren was bitterly reminded of the first few months after Reiss’ attack. Held in captivity in the bowels of a slaver; no light, no air, only the bare hope of escape to hold on to…

He was spun about roughly and frog marched out of the mansion. For the first time he caught a good look at the man who’d gotten in the way of his revenge.

_That fucker’s even smaller than Armin_. _Beaten by one military midget, I can’t believe this._  Eren’s skin crawled at the indignity. He tried to spit on his captor’s boots, but received a sharp crack across the face that rocked his head back. Mikasa let out an inarticulate yell of rage as she struggled against her bonds.

_We’ll be back. And it won’t just be Reiss we’re gonna kill,_ he thought, hands shoving him into a waiting carriage. The last thing he saw before the doors clicked shut was a pair of grey eyes boring into him with a mix of loathing and curiosity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Nautical Fact: Pirates were euphemistically called "Gentleman of Fortune"


	5. Up in Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me a college student who says they aren't worried about finals and I'll show you a liar. (I'm almost done though, whooo!)

“Oww Ymir! What the hell was that for?!” Connie rubbed indignantly at the knot that was forming at the base of his skull.

“We were supposed to wait for the signal, dumbass. You’d better hope Eren’s in position or all the guards in the place are gonna come running.” Ymir kicked at one of the larger glass shards littering the carpet. “Who taught you how to use explosives anyways? Don’t tell me that scar on Reiner’s cheek…”

“Hey guys, look at all this fancy silverware! I wonder what kind of feast they’re having.”

“Shut up, Sasha,” Ymir snarled. “If it looks valuable enough, take it for later. If not, leave it alone. We can’t be weighed down by all sorts of crap because as soon as the Navy gets wind of this they’ll be on our asses like smoke on fire.” She glanced to and fro between her companions and suppressed a groan.

_I think everyone else cheated when we drew straws for this mission. I’d rather guard those two Navy assholes we caught sneaking around by the pier._

Meanwhile, Sasha was busy picking clean the enormous dining table as Connie rounded up the startled servants who had gathered once they heard the main window shatter.

“Lock them in the kitchen,” she instructed once she realized Connie had no idea what to do with the four people he was currently holding at gunpoint.

_Amateurs_ _. You’d think this was their first heist- wait, we picked them up outside of Dauper. Stowaway urchins. So maybe they haven’t pulled a big job yet..._

“Hey guys, look,” Sasha whispered sotto vocce as she peered through a pane of glass on the elegant double doors that took up most of the wall at the end of the room opposite the kitchen. “You can totally see the party from here. Eren’s threatening this guy in a fancy suit and he looks really mad.”

“That’s his problem. We’re just backup. Or we were supposed to be until _someone_ blew out cover.”

Connie grinned sheepishly. “Heyyy, I needed the practice. Besides, picking locks is no fun. Better to make an entrance in style, eh?”

_They think this is some kind of game. Fucking unbelievable._

“Uhh I think we have a problem-” before Sasha could finish her sentence, a gunshot rang out. Not the roar of Eren’s blunderbuss, but a smaller _pop_ that cut through their argument. Armin’s pistol. A delicate silver thing that stayed in his waistband most of the time, which was good because that was the signal to retreat.

_Shit._

“They've got Eren,” Sasha finished grimly. “I couldn't quite see but one of the soldiers somehow got behind him and grabbed his arms.

Even Connie looked grave. “We’d better get out of here then. They’ll be coming for us any second. I’m so sorry, I was such an idiot…”

“Wait.” Ymir drew a wicked-looking scimitar from her belt. “The mission’s gone to hell but that doesn't mean we can’t have a little fun.” A crooked grin spread across her face. “Connie, how much gunpowder do you have left?”

* * *

 

The trio carefully slipped out while the crowd was still mesmerized by the scene inside; laying a gritty, grey trail as they went. Sasha took the stairs at the end of the hallway two at a time, stopping to admire her reflection in the polished wood of the banister.

“D’you think if we steal enough gold ‘n shit we’ll be able to afford a house like this?” She asked, tracing the floral design of the wallpaper with her finger.

Ymir snorted. “Are you kidding? We’re wanted criminals. Nobody’s gonna let us stroll in to the upper class. You've gotta to be born into it.”

The corner of Sasha’s mouth turned down in a pout, “I _know_ that; it’s just fun to pretend one day I’ll have other people to clean for me and cook whatever I want. Maybe I’ll save up for my own ship instead, and become a captain like Eren.” She smiled ingratiatingly, “You could even be my cabin girl.”

“Alright, the trap is set!” Connie interjected, before Ymir could respond with something rude. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Now all we gotta do is light ‘er up and run like hell. Uhhh, break a window and climb down, technically, THEN we-”

_I’m going to roll my eyes right out of my sockets before the night is out._

“Let’s get a move on,” Ymir barked.

Sasha cocked her head towards the stairs. “Yeah, I hear people moving around down there. Sounds like the party’s over.”

“In here,” the freckled girl kicked in the closest door as Connie hastily lit a match. He flashed a brief grin of satisfaction as the powder flared to life.

“Two minutes!” He called, but Ymir wasn’t listening.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do about this?_ She thought, staring into the pale blue eyes of the girl huddled on the floor in front of her.

Connie and Sasha shot past, unheeding, quickly followed by the musical crash of breaking glass. Without thinking, Ymir snatched the girl around her waist and hoisted her over her shoulder.

_She’s tiny._

Her captive must have been too startled to resist, because she silently complied when Ymir instructed her to hold on as she lowered them both gingerly to the ground with the help of Sasha’s rope.

“She could be useful!” Ymir snapped at the questioning looks on her comrades’ faces. “We can hold her for ransom or something. Look at her fancy dress; she’s gotta be important.”

Connie shrugged and jerked his head vaguely in the direction of the docks. “Run,” he muttered breathlessly and the group did so; the acrid scent of smoke filling their nostrils and heat pushing at their backs.    

* * *

 

Consciousness came slowly and painfully to Marco. He kept his eyes closed against the throbbing in the back of his head and slowly pressed his fingers against the goose egg that was forming. He winced as they brushed against dried blood that had congealed in his hair. At first, Marco thought the faint swaying sensation might be a product of his pounding skull, but he could also smell salt and tar.

_I’m on a ship. Why?_

Groggily, he tried to sift thought his memories of leading up to his current situation, but they kept sliding out of focus.

_Jean and I, down by the docks… We went for a drink? No, a voice. Then black…_

“Oi! Let us out of here.” Jean’s irritated growl forced Marco to open his eyes.

_Potatoes?_

A lumpy burlap sack sat inches from his nose. Wiggling into a sitting position, Marco discovered his hands and feet were tied.

_We must be locked in the hold because..._

“Pirates!” Marco exclaimed around a tongue that felt thick and heavy in his mouth.

Jean turned to face him with an aggrieved sigh. “Look who’s finally awake. Did they knock that annoying sense of responsibility out of you? Cuz I’m not feeling particularly noble at the moment, though I’m sure the alley cats have us to thank for their safety.”  

“Wha’ happened?”

The other boy’s expression softened. “Wow, you must’ve gotten hit pretty hard. Uh, as far as I know we got jumped by the crew of The Titan, who presumably crashed Lord Reiss’ party despite our valiant efforts. Either they’re going to kill us here once they’ve finished up, or they’re going to hold us for ransom so that our superiors can have the pleasure of killing us themselves.”

“Oh.” His head was still moving disproportionately to the soft rocking of the ship, nausea settling uneasily in his stomach.

“Hey, it could be worse,” Jean shifted his weight so he could poke Marco in the side with the tip of his boot, “we could have Shadis breathing down our necks right now. Can you imagine?” He drew his brows together in parody of their drill instructor. “YOUR UNIFORMS ARE NOT PRESSED ACCORDING TO REGULATION,” he bellowed.

Marco couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Look at how scuffed our boots are. He’d be furious!”

Both boys froze at the sound of a scuffle outside. Muffled voices arguing heatedly, a thump, and then the door was cracked open enough to admit a small figure. Marco squinted as the sudden influx of light burned his retinas.

“We’ll deal with you later!” Someone growled, before leaving them alone once more.

* * *

 

 “Are you alright?”

Historia swiveled her head towards the sound of the voice, her eyes unfocused, still adjusting to the gloom.

“I-I think so.” In the dim light she could make out someone awkwardly inching towards her on his butt, and another person slouched against a crate.

“Don’t be afraid- We’re soldiers. We’ll protect you until we can get out of here.”

_Ahh yes, I can see his jacket now. Three stripes on his shoulder. They must be trainees, newly made Privates. Is this the so-called “Perimeter Guard” Admiral Dawk promised?_

The laughter that tore from her throat was bitter and full of scorn. “Fat lot of help you were!” She was looking him in the eye now, her voice a taut whisper. “They burst in without warning and held a gun to my father’s head in a whole room full of _soldiers._ ” The derision with which she spat out the last word made him flinch.

_And now I’ve lost everything. Again. My home, my family, if you could refer to it as such, and even my name. The pirates were clearly after the Lord. If the learn who I am, I bet they’ll kill me too._

“I could very well be the only survivor. Th-they burned the whole manor down. My name is Historia Reiss, but you are to call me Krista, understand?” She could still taste the ash, lingering on her lips and in her hair.

The two boys exchanged stunned glances, trying to process the enormity of the situation.

Finally, the light- haired one by the crate spoke. “Excellent. The Navy’s going to be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Most of our high-ranking officers were at that party; if they all died they’re gonna be scrambling for next-in-command. They won’t bother looking for us.” He twitched his shoulders like he was going to run his hands through his hair, but realizing they were bound behind his back, turned the movement into a shrug. “I’m Jean, by the way. That one over there’s Marco. Not that it’ll really matter; I figure they’ll want to chuck us overboard as soon as they weigh anchor.”

Historia found that she was too exhausted to care. The events of the night were finally pressing down, threatening to swallow her in a black cloud. She turned her back to the soldiers, vaguely aware of Marco’s admonitions.

“You’ve gone and frightened her now! Why are you always so pessimistic, Jean? She’s someone important- I bet the Navy will be searching for her at least.”

_No. I’m just a bastard child plucked from the farmlands once my father realized Lady Reiss would never bear him heirs, raised in a life of false luxury._

Memories of her grandparents’ smiles and warm days spent running barefoot through fields of wheat bubbled up from the deep recesses where she kept them.

_Then there was hunger, death. Too many mouths to feed until one day a rich man showed up on our doorstep, offering to take me away. Papa always suspected I wasn’t his, I think. I’m going back now, regardless; shedding Historia like a snake sheds its skin. I don’t think she ever really fit properly._

The name beat like a heart in her ears as she fell asleep.

_I’m Krista Krista Krista_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope I'm not giving you POV whiplash)
> 
> Fun Nautical Fact: Pirates often wrote down detailed descriptions of the plant and animal life they encountered at sea, and are thus credited with the discovery of many different creatures, including the manatee.


	6. Red Sky at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done with finals!! Now it's time for... summer intensives. One day I'll be done with college (sooner than I like to think actually)
> 
> Anyhow, thank you to everyone who gives kudos/comments- the support really keeps me going :)

A torch burned low in its bracket on the wall. In the damp, close confines of the cell, Armin couldn’t tell if it was night or day.

_We’ve been here for several hours, at least. Maybe it’s morning by now?_ He shuddered, the events of the night still a nightmarish blur in his mind. Every time he’d drifted off, he’d seen the stricken faces of the crowd shrinking from him behind his eyelids.

_They were just regular people,_ his conscience whispered, _looking forward to a night of dancing. They didn’t hurt you, not personally._

_Though they supported Reiss, so indirectly they’re all responsible. Ignorance shouldn’t be used as an excuse._

Round and round his mind went, trapped in its own cage; how Eren had managed to fall asleep, he couldn’t fathom. Armin supposed he had worn himself out with all the restless pacing and occasional insults hurled at the guards who patrolled the corridors. He lay sprawled in a heap on the straw pallet in the corner, mumbling nonsense from his dreams.

_Even when he’s sleeping, he’s still not quiet._

Mikasa sat against the wall by Eren’s head. Her face was shadowed, but Armin could tell from her unnatural stillness that she too, was awake.

_At least they kept us all together. Probably due to a lack of empty cells more than anything._

Footsteps rang out on the stone floor; more hurried than the measured plodding of the guards. Armin counted them idly. _Forty two steps already and they haven’t reached us. Must be someone of short stature; very precise too, no extraneous noise. Clearly an exacting person…_

Eren stirred at the noise, entering the waking world with a violent jolt, hands already clenching into fists.

A cloaked figure stalked into view and Armin realized with a sickening twinge in his stomach that it was the soldier who had apprehended Eren. He saw Mikasa instinctively reach for her belt, and the sword that wasn’t there.

“I suppose you must be pretty damn pleased with yourselves,” the man ( _Captain Levi, wasn’t it?)_ intoned. In the flickering torchlight the dark circles under his eyes seemed to reach halfway down his cheeks. Armin noted smudges on his uniform, and a sweaty strand of hair clinging to his forehead. _He’s a far cry from the immaculate hero he was yesterday._

“I don’t understand, sir?”  

“Yeah, you wanna rub it in our noses that badly?” Mikasa put a restraining arm across Eren’s chest as he struggled into a sitting position.

A muscle twitched in the Captain’s jaw. He drew a folded newspaper from inside his jacket and slapped it against the bars. Armin scuttled forward under the weight of Levi’s glare. Close up, he smelled of stale smoke.

“REISS MANSION FALLS VICTIM TO ARSON” the headline screamed above a fanciful illustration of smoldering ruins.

_Sasha, Connie, and Ymir, did they…_

“Well?” Eren huffed, still shooting daggers at the diminutive man, “What’s so damn important?”

Armin swallowed audibly, his mind searching desperately for a plan, an escape. “R-Reiss’ place gone. Somebody burned it to the ground. Only a few casualties, it seems but-” _oh god no_ “his daughter Historia’s gone missing.”

“This was part of your plan wasn’t it? I’ll admit I’m surprised you shitty brats had a backup, but hey, I’ve been wrong before. What you don’t realize yet is the depth of the river of shit you’re sinking in.”

_We can deny it all we want but the facts still stand. Reiss worked for the government, so legally he’s an extension of the King, which means in addition to a piracy charge we could also be looking at-_

“Treason,” Levi snarled, tossing the paper over his shoulder. “So I’m going to cut to the quick and ask you where your ship is docked, how many men you’ve got onboard, and what your firepower situation is. I hope for your sake that the Reiss girl is still alive.”   

“Yeah, well you said they were gonna hang us anyway,” Eren piped up. His face was carefully schooled in an expression of relaxed arrogance, but Armin could see the fear flicker briefly in his eyes.  

Levi’s steely gaze slid sideways to fix Eren with a look of pure disgust. “They don’t just _hang_ traitors. They cut you down while you’re still alive and carve you up into little pieces. If you’d stuck to robbing little coast towns, they’d have been contented to brand you and send you on your merry way. However, now that you’ve decided you want to play with the big dogs, I’m afraid you’ll be torn to shreds. Unless you help us, that is.”

“That’s fine; they can tear me a new asshole on the gallows for all I care! But I’m not gonna hand over my friends so you can kill them too.” Color was rising rapidly in Eren’s cheeks, “I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about with this ‘Historia’ crap anyways. We wanted Lord Reiss and that was it. Maybe if you military dogs weren’t so blind, you’d understand why we-”

“I think what my friend is trying to say,” Armin cut in diplomatically, “is that we won’t give up crewmates, even if you offered us a deal. This was our plan after all, and it's our fault that they’re in danger.”

Levi’s face contorted for a second, his brows knitting together stormily. His left hand flitted briefly to the sleeve of his jacket before he lashed out with a swift kick at the bars.

“I’ll give you shitty kids some time to think about that before you sign your own death warrants,” he growled in a voice rough as the sea in a hurricane before turning on his heel and storming down the hallway.

Armin watched the stoop of his shoulders and the clench of his fists as he left.

_Could it be he’s starting to empathize with us?_

* * *

 

Levi stalked through the fort, the gritty mixture of ash and dirt clinging to him like a bad mood.

_I’ll need to shower for a whole damn month to get this shit off me. That and the stink of the prisons._

His right arm pulsed like it had years ago, the pain sinking ghostly tendrils into his flesh. He drew back the sleeves that he always kept long and for a moment he could see the fresh wound, still raw and weeping against his skin. Levi blinked and it had reverted to the shiny pink scar tissue that formed a crooked letter “P” along the inside of his wrist.

He traced it with a long, bony finger. _A permanent reminder of all the choices I’ve made up to this point. Of how quickly things can change._

He’d started out a simple dock thief, snatching fish and the occasional purse until he was old enough to sign on as a cabin boy. They’d given him plenty of shit about his size of course, until they saw him scale the rigging with more agility than men ten years his senior. Levi would never forget that moment; staring them down from his perch, he could see their tiny mouths hanging open in surprise.

_I was on top of the world._

He shook his head to clear it as he pushed open the door to Erwin’s chambers. The Commodore was slumped at his desk, rubbing at his temples with smudgy fingers. He gestured wearily for Levi to take a seat.

_We must look like a pair of corpses._

 “Well, how’d it go?” Erwin leaned forward, forcibly dragging himself into something that resembled professional posture.

“They won’t talk.” _You don’t have to stand on circumstance for me; it’s not like I’ve ever bothered to do likewise._

“I’m not surprised. You wouldn’t either.” He began pacing along a well-worn line on the floor.

Levi flinched like he’d been burned. “No, you don’t understand. This isn’t about money, or fame, or even bloodlust, though that one kid really does want Reiss’ head on a platter. They want to protect their crew, even if it means the noose.”

Erwin looked grave. “Loyalty is an unusual characteristic of that sort. How unfortunate for it to rear its ugly head in this particular group.”

“Yeah it’s pretty damn rare alright.”

“Levi, I didn’t mean-”

“Forget it,” he snapped, rubbing at the brand scar. “What are we gonna do about the girl if they won’t tell us where she is?”

Erwin heaved a heavy sigh and flopped back down into his chair. “It gets even more complicated than that. Kirstein and Bodt were reported missing at muster this morning. We must assume they’ve been taken captive as well. Or worse. Reiss is of course demanding the safe return of his daughter, though he refuses to offer any sort of monetary award. He wants to lock down the harbor and search every ship and hovel until he finds her, and I’m afraid Admiral Dawk is going to let him if we don’t act soon.”

Levi swore. “If they try to do that, the merchants’ll riot. The hell is Reiss playing at? He’s got men- he could perform a search without the Navy getting involved. This is going to look like we’re instating martial law.”

The Commodore nodded. “Precisely. Why do you think he’d do such a thing?”

_Don’t do this now, acting like you’re grooming me for command. It’s not going to be my fucking problem._

“He’s trying to keep us distracted,” Erwin explained, answering his own question. “I’m starting to think there might be some merit in what those kids were saying. After all, what could possibly drive them to such extreme measures?”

Levi shrugged. “I could think of a few things,” he muttered pointedly. _You forget that I know what it’s like to sleep on an empty stomach._

“Regardless, that’s something we should investigate on the side,” Erwin continued, pretending he hadn’t heard. “Right now our immediate problem is locating Historia.”

“And how are we supposed to do that if they aren’t gonna talk? I didn’t peg you as the type to torture kids, even if they were complete shitheads.”

For the first time that morning, Erwin’s face broke into a ragged smile. “Those three are keeping their mouths shut, but what about the crew?”

* * *

 

“What’re we gonna do now?!” Connie wailed. “I managed to sneak into the fort and find the prison and there is no way in _hell_ we are breaking them out of there without an entire army.”

“We could leave ‘em and sail off with the damn silverware Sasha stole,” Ymir proposed, but was met with sullen glares from the rest of the crew. They were gathered around the large circular desk in Eren’s cabin, where he usually laid his maps and planned their next heist.

“We can’t leave them, they’ll get hanged!” Connie squeaked.

_I forgot you guys have some stupid loyalty complex. What kind of shitty pirates are you?_

“And what would we do with the prisoners? You were the one who took the girl in the first place,” Annie said, folding her arms. “Besides, who are we gonna get to navigate us out of these shoals? It was hard enough for Armin.” Murmurs of agreement swept around the table.

_Looks like I’m on the losing end of this one._

Ymir sighed, blowing her bangs up with a puff of air. A sudden inspiration struck her. “Hey, what if we offer the prisoners up for exchange? Three of them for three of us. The Navy guys are low-level but the chick looks like she’s from money.”

“She told me she was a maid and the reason she was all dressed up was cuz she was serving at the party,” Sasha mumbled around a roll.

“Did you look at her hands?” Ymir retorted, “No way she’s a servant.”

Annie was nodding slowly, one finger twirling a strand of stray hair like she did when she was thinking. “Her speech was upper-class as well. Now if we can find out who exactly she is that’d be best, but I think we could bluff our way through if necessary. Reiner, Berthold, and I weren’t involved in the raid, so we could dress up and scout the fort from a layman’s perspective, maybe leave a little message for the Commodore. We’d fit in best anyway.”

   _I forgot Annie was one of them at some point- she doesn’t talk enough for her hoity-toity accent to come through. I think they were the first people Eren picked up, back when he was just some kid and not the terror of the high seas or whatever. From the sound of it, their town got attacked too. Which explains why some damn rich girl would choose to live like this._

“Are we agreed then?”

Ymir brought her attention back to the table, so she could mutter “Aye” along with the rest. Annie gave a perfunctory, satisfied nod before departing with her two companions.

A twinge of uneasiness curled in Ymir’s stomach, so she left the stuffy cabin to clear her head on deck.

_It’s not that I don’t trust the crew, but…_

She’d learned not to rely on anyone else in the years she’d spent selling contraband. Too many sharks out there looking for a gullible little fishie to snack on; and while Eren had won her over with the promise of consistent meals and a place to rest her head each night, she wasn’t about to sacrifice her life for that. Besides, the whole situation seemed a little too good to be true. Surely Reiss, if he was in fact the monster Eren had described, wouldn’t sit back idly while they held his daughter captive. With emotions running so high, they could easily walk into a trap.

_I suppose it’d be too much to ask that he died in the fire._

She took a deep, bracing breath of salty air, and gazed out over the flat expanse of sea. The sun was beginning to set, streaking both sky and water with violent crimson. Ymir shivered slightly. It was always such an ominous sight, like the horizon was stained with blood.

_Though how does that saying go- red sky at night, sailor’s delight? Maybe our luck’s about to change after all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Nautical Fact: High Treason in England was punishable by the following- that the offender was dragged to the gallows until he was hung until NEARLY dead. Then he was cut down and his entrails were cut out and burned (still alive). Next, they cut his head off, divided his body into four parts and let the king decide what to do with them. 
> 
> (ok so not technically nautical but still hella cool)


	7. Knife's Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait (and the short chapter)! Between summer classes, writer's block, and my beta absconding to France, it's been a difficult few weeks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Erwin smirked down at the anonymous note lying innocuously on his desk.

_Well I’ll give them credit for getting in here unnoticed._

“Three of yours for three of ours,” he read aloud. “The Lady is unharmed for the time being, but that could change if you do not satisfy our requests. Meet on the south side of Hodges Warf at midnight to exchange. Bring no more than five men. We’ll be watching.”

_Perfect. I thought I’d have to track them down, but instead they’re coming right to us._

Levi scoffed behind him. “Sounds like someone’s trying to make their balls seem bigger than they actually are.”

“Undoubtedly. From this letter, I can tell with fair certainty that The Titan is crewed by a small group, probably not more than fifteen. Therefore, I estimate that they’re sailing a smaller ship of some sort- a schooner perhaps, so they can hide in the shoals. Also, from their general behavior, I’d say they’re about the same age as their leaders down in the prison.”

Levi made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat, though his hands curled into fists at his sides. “And? It’s still a trap. We’ll need to hide a battalion at strategic points around the city and the hand-off site, so we can jump on them before they make a move.”

“I think we should listen to what they have to say,” Erwin mused.

Levi stepped around the desk and placed his hands flat on the surface, so he could look Erwin in the eye. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. And I think you should be the one to lead the mission.”

“Because my lawless past means I have a ‘connection’ with them, so I can get inside their heads?” He laughed harshly, “Fuck, what even makes you think they have anything valuable to tell us?”

Erwin steepled his fingers, ignoring his subordinate’s jibes. “Before I begin, I want to impress upon you that this conversation does not leave my office. In fact, it never happened at all.”

The Captain raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Think about it- Sina Exchange has had a remarkable rise to power in the past what, five years? Can you recall hearing about them at all before that?”

Levi gave a half-hearted shrug, “I wasn’t really paying much attention. What does this have to do with anything?”

“Frankly, I think Reiss is full of shit.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” the shorter man snorted. “All these rich bastards make their fortunes in some underhanded dealing or another.”

 “It’s certainly common, but have you ever heard of a Lord being hunted down by a group of bloodthirsty teenagers?” Erwin stabbed his finger at a stack of papers. “I’ve gotten copies of Sina Exchange’s shipping records. I intend to scrutinize them once this mess gets cleaned up. See if anything doesn’t match.”

“That still doesn’t explain your half-baked plan. What makes you think they’ll want to talk to you?”

_I did a pretty good job of winning you over, didn’t I?_

He cracked a small smile and gestured at Levi, letting that sentiment hang unspoken in the air for a moment.

The shorter man exhaled sharply through his nose, flustered, before turning on his heel. “Converse, not capture, got it,” he called sardonically over his shoulder. “I hope your feet are clean because I have a feeling you’ll be shoving them in your mouth when all this is over.”

_Do I dare push my luck?_

“Levi, these kids have a certain unpredictability to their actions that I rarely see in these types of criminals.  I’m well aware of the danger involved in trusting them, even for a moment. I expect that they’ve learned suspicion and backstabbing as a mode of survival…” Erwin took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_ “…much like yourself.” He paused, noting Levi’s body tighten like a coil, his hand froze in mid-air, reaching for the doorknob

_I’m treading on dangerous ground._ “Chances are they’ve heard of your past exploits, maybe even admired them. We could use that to our advantage.”

A slammed door was all he got in response.

* * *

 

_He had no fucking right, getting inside my head like that._

Levi stormed down the narrow ramparts of the fort, ignoring the startled men on watch, who quickly snapped to attention.

_It’s your decision, really._ Erwin’s voice echoing back through the years, cold as the steel he held against his neck. _What do you have to lose?_

_My pride, for one._ Levi had reached his chambers; though slightly cramped and sparsely furnished, the floors were free of dirt and he had a place to lay his head each night, which was more than he’d ever had for the majority of his life.   

_People used to shrink away from me when I passed. Now they salute. In order to get them to cooperate, we’ll have to let them keep their dignity. We need them to respect us. Which of course won’t be easy since we stand for everything they hate. Plus if they think we’re on Reiss’ side…_

He thought about the kids in the prison; wondered if they’d spent night after night feeling anger burn slowly through them in the dark, filling them when food could not. How old were they when they took their first ship? Had they known the same rush of excitement and triumph as they stood on a deck soaked with the blood of a hard fight? Did they itch for the sea in the confines of their cell?

Levi squashed these musings. _I can’t go back to that life. I owe Erwin that much. Right now I need to focus. We need to carry out this meeting without Reiss catching on, get the hostages back, and figure out whatever ulterior motive is behind the attacks. Fucking hell._ He rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nautical Fun Fact: Privateers were basically government-sanctioned pirates, authorized to raid enemy ships.


	8. Wharf Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for the opportune moment to slip in a Mikasa POV. Hopefully this was it ;D  
> (my tumblr is stopblowingholesinmeship, if anyone cares to seek me out).

In the timeless  gloom of the prison torches, Mikasa slept fitfully. In her waking hours, all she could do was ponder their fate.

_We are going to die. Today, tomorrow, maybe years from now if we’re lucky. Will it be worth it?_

The cell walls seemed to close in with each passing moment, reminding her of the helplessness she’d sworn never to feel again.

Mikasa could still hear her parents’ screams echoing in her ears. The flames licked up and down the walls of their house, smoke filling her lungs with acrid bitterness. Ceiling beams were groaning, snapping as the fire ate them up. Her mother, cradling her unconscious father on the floor. Another canon shot rang out.

_Run, Mikasa! Don’t look back- we’ll be right behind you._

She forced her frozen legs into action as soot rained down, the house collapsing in on itself in a ball of heat. The door had been so far away…

Then she was out on the streets, the night alive with screams and gunfire. Staggering past burning buildings and bloody corpses until Eren and Armin materialized at her side. Together then ran, dodging as glass from store fronts exploded around them. The ship seemed to tower over the harbor like a hulking, black nightmare; its gunwales blazing.  

_We should have died then. Or in the next few months after the attack; chained up inside the slave galley, rowing until our shoulders burned and our arms shook with exhaustion._

The heavy tramp of approaching footsteps startled her out of her reverie, and Mikasa felt an uncharacteristic twinge of dread in her stomach.

_Are they going to torture us? Kill us to make an example?_

She glanced at the faces of her companions. Armin was dozing with mouth turned down in a tight grimace, eyebrows crinkled with worry. Eren was tossing pebbles at the wall; his knuckles straining from the force of his grip. He caught her eye and gave a stiff nod.

_We’re going to get through this. We have each other._

* * *

 

“This whole ‘prisoner’ thing is bogus,” Jean grunted, pausing mid push-up to brush sweat out of his eyes. “First they untie us, then they feed us, then they keep us locked down here for three days without even hoisting sail. No torture, no threats, just semi-regular meals and a bucket to piss in. Do they even have a plan, or are they going to keep us here until we die of boredom?” He bent his elbows once more, bringing his body down close to the planks. “Can’t believe this.”

Historia rolled her eyes. She’d heard several variations of the same one-sided conversation already and didn’t feel obliged to answer.

Marco however, did not share her sentiments. “Well that’s good then, right? If they haven’t set sail, then that gives the Navy more time to look for us!” His optimism was sounding more and more forced by the day.

Jean merely snorted and rolled onto his back to begin sit-ups.  Historia had noticed that if she kept quiet, the two would often forget about her.

_So immersed in their own little worlds. This is still half a game to them._

The door burst open with a sudden bang and three figures, heavily armed with swords and pistols, sauntered into the room. Historia recognized the tall, freckled girl with the sea serpent tattoo winding around her arm as the one who had snatched her from the mansion.

“Alright, listen up,” She barked harshly, “This is how it’s gonna work: You hold your hands out nice and still and we tie you up. You don’t speak, you don’t try to run.”

“Where are you taking us?” Historia burst out, earning shocked glances from Jean and Marco.

The girl grinned wickedly. “We’re just goin’ for a little walk.” She nodded at her two companions, a blonde girl only a few inches taller than Historia and a barrel-chested guy who looked like he could crush them both with his bare hands.

_They know._ Panic bloomed in her chest. _They know who I am so they’re going to ransom me off to my father but what they don’t know is that he’s a shark and I’ll just be chum in the water. If he even decides to rise to the bait at all._

“Now hold on-” Jean began, before Muscles threw a burlap sack over his head.

“Can’t have you giving away our position. Don’t worry about where you step, you can trust me.” He chuckled, leaving Historia to question his reliability.

Marco let out a short growl in protest, but he didn’t put up a fight as he too was bound and blinded. The small girl was stronger than she looked, judging by the way he winced as she yanked his arms behind his back.

“Shame to cover up such a pretty face, eh Reiner?” Freckles ran a teasing finger under Historia’s chin. 

_Do that again and I’ll bite you._

 “C’mon Ymir,” The huge man glanced aside, oddly sheepish. “That ain’t how you treat a lady.”

“You aren’t scared, are you?” The other girl asked archly.

Something undiscernible flashed in Ymir’s eyes. She snorted, “’Course not. Let’s hurry up and get this over with. The sooner we’re out of this goddamn town the better. Nothing but bad luck here.”

Heavy burlap descended over Hisoria’s face and she could see no more.

* * *

 

Mikasa decided that she hated Captain Levi. Everything about him from the way he managed to look down his nose at her despite being several inches shorter to his slender, almost delicate fingers that didn’t match the hardness in the way he carried himself was irritating.

He hadn’t said a single word to them since he’d dismissed their guards and marched them out of the cell in manacles.

_Lined up in a row, chained to each other wrist to wrist so that if one of us falls or tried to run, the rest are dragged along with them. Just like on the slaver._

Now they were standing in an abandoned section of a harbor, their carriage waiting two blocks away. Levi was pacing back and forth across the rotted planks, occasionally glancing at a pocketwatch.

“Didn’t think you were going to show,” a voice spoke casually out of the darkness behind a dilapidated fishmonger’s stall. “What’s more, you didn’t bring extra men. The Royal Navy _does_ have a sense of honor. I’m shocked.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Levi responded, fingering the pistol in his belt. “Where are the hostages?”

Three hooded figures were frog-marched into the moonlight. Two wore rumpled and dirty uniforms, while the third was a fragile little thing in a blue dress.

“It’s Ymir, Annie, and Reiner!” Armin breathed excitedly when he caught sight of the captors.

_They didn’t leave us behind after all._ Mikasa felt a strange swell in her chest.

“Take off the sacks, I need to see their faces,” Levi commanded.

On by one, three pale, tousled heads appeared, blinking owlishly at their surroundings. All appeared dazed, and more than a little scared, like recently hatched baby birds.

“See? We ain’t lying,” Ymir huffed. “Now you hold up your end and let ‘em go.” Her eyes were darting nervously up and down the wharf. Clearly she didn’t believe Levi had come alone.

_It would be pretty foolish if he had… I wonder if he’s got soldiers hidden elsewhere?_

“Very well,” the Captain signed, as if bored by the proceedings. “But I have a few questions first.” Annie tensed, while Reiner and Ymir reached slowly for their weapons.

“Why Reiss? Why this elaborate scheme when you could have just open fired on the harbor from the safety of your ship?”

“As if you don’t know!” Eren spat. “He’s got the whole Navy eating out of the palm of his hand. You assholes don’t care about what’s going on right under your noses, as long as you get paid and fed.”

Levi took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Commodore Erwin and I are trying to help you, believe it or not.”

“Liar!” he cried out.

Armin moved to lay a hand on Eren’s shoulder, the chains around his wrist clanking as he did so.

“Listen, the situation is more complicated than it might appear,” Levi continued, the circles under his eyes deepening. “What we’re attempting to do here tonight is completely unaffiliated with the military, or Reiss. I’d give you my word, but something tells me you brats wouldn’t accept it. Hell, I wouldn’t,” he muttered under his breath.

Mikasa could tell Eren was trying to hold back a grin by the way the corners of his mouth pulled into a rigid line. “You’re damned right about that. What makes clean-cut fellows such as yourself and the Commodore suddenly decide to listen to a group of kids you were threatening to hang three days ago?”

The Captain’s eyebrow twitched. “You seemed pretty fucking eager to have an audience at the ball. In fact you were so worked up, you let me slip past your defenses and throw you in jail. You mentioned Shiganshina, if I recall?”

Eren bristled, his pupils dilating and the small hairs on the nape of his neck standing up. “Yeah, maybe you outta ask Reiss about that. Ask him why he killed-”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Ymir roared; a split-second before the harbor erupted in gunfire.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nautical Fun Fact: Hanging (known as "dancing the hempen jig" in 17th century slang) was the most common sentence for pirates in the Western Hemisphere.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Took some time off in July to do Camp NaNoWriMo, which ended up being a different SNK fic. *insert shameless plug for If You Can't Run, Crawl*  
> My apologies, hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading :)

Mikasa threw herself down on the planks, inhaling the scent of fish and tar.

_It’s coming from under the pier. That dog, he WAS hiding soldiers on us after all._

A musketball shot past, digging into the deck inches from her face and sending up a wicked spray of splinters that sliced across her cheek. She could hear the crew cursing, but no cries of pain. Yet.

_Now might be our only chance._

Mikasa flipped over on her back, still trying to keep as low to the ground as possible, and grabbed one of the splinters firmly. She jammed it into the keyhole of her manacles and mashed around blindly until she felt the satisfying _click_ of a cheap lock releasing. Crouching on all fours, she took a better stock of the situation.

The firing had stopped as suddenly as it had begun. No blood on the planks, but she could feel some running down the side of her chin. The rest of the sprawled bodies seemed to be in similar condition, just starting to cautiously lift their heads.

Mikasa took the opportunity to pounce on Levi; a knee firmly planted on the back of his neck kept his face pinned down. Doubt was starting to worm its way through her mind.

_If those were his men, why would they shoot when he was still in the line of fire?_

“Armin, is -”   
“I’ve almost got Eren free,” he replied before she could finish her question. “He’s out cold, but he’ll be fine.”

“Good. Ymir, grab the hostages!” The light-haired boy was starting to inch away from the group. He shot her a venomous glare before Ymir kicked him harshly in the temple.

Gunsmoke still obscured most of the pier, but Mikasa could hear the regimental pounding of well-manicured boots on rotting wood. The need for a quick escape almost outweighed the risks of taking prisoners, but the hostages were their only bargaining chip at this point.

_If we leave with nothing, we’ll never be able to start again. Even if Eren’s plan is never fulfilled we can at least give Reiss a little taste of the pain we felt by taking his daughter._

“Back to the ship!” She roared. “Connie, if you brought any of those smoke bombs, throw a few behind us to cover our trail.”

Armin caught her eye and nodded, hauling Eren up over one shoulder. He was groaning lightly, beginning to come around.

  _Now what do I do with you?_

The Captain had lain stock still under her weight, hadn’t even attempted to escape.

_Could he really be trying to help us, or is this a clever trap?_

She released pressure and grasped his hair, yanking his head around to face her. The footsteps were growing closer.

“Go,” he growled. “We’ve got something to work with now. This mess, it’s all Reiss and you guys are right in the middle of it. If he captures you again our hands are tied.”

_What?_

 “Seriously, get the hell out. Just punch me in the face before you go. ”

A hoarse shout sounded, much closer than expected. Only seconds left before the soldiers were upon them. Mikasa was only too happy to oblige.  

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed in through high, arched windows, illuminating dust motes that hung whimsically in the cavernous space. Shelves upon shelves of books, more than Levi had seen in his entire life, lay stacked in strict order; their multi-colored spines standing to attention.

An attendant in powder blue escorted him by the elbow, pinched gingerly between thumb and forefinger as if his status was contagious. Indeed, the skin around his eye had blackened and swelled nicely from the pirate wretch’s blow. That coupled with the past few sleepless nights doubtlessly gave him the appearance of a drunkard straight from a brawl.

Their footsteps echoed conspicuously on the hardwood floor, fresh-scrubbed and bare.

_Not quite what I pictured the lion’s den to be._

Reiss sat behind a massive walnut desk stacked high with papers. He waved a hand at the attendant, and the man was gone with a nod of his head and the rustle of a well-starched uniform. Nile lurked behind his right shoulder, the large feather in his Admiral’s hat making him look like a smug parrot.

The Lord pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, rubbing a small red spot where his spectacles dug in. He stood and inclined his head in a small gesture of respect, but Levi noted that he held his hands clasped behind his back like a disapproving schoolteacher.

“What’s the meaning of all this, Captain?”

“I should be asking you the same question,” Levi grunted. “What the hell were your men doing down at the docks? Last I recall, you were asking the Navy to do your dirty work.”

Reiss’ eyebrows climbed up into his hairline and Nile’s mouth soured.  “I always wondered how Erwin put up with your constant insubordination,” he muttered, half to himself before sighing and addressing Levi directly.

“Look, I’m not here to play games. My daughter is in serious danger and the Navy has done nothing to help her. In fact, your actions tonight have only confirmed my fears; that you, and possibly Commodore Erwin have been working with the pirates.”

"Exactly..." Levi spoke slowly, as if to a child, "That's why they left me behind with a massive shiner." The skin around his eye had purpled and swelled up nicely. 

Neither man looked amused. 

"Clearly there was some dispute as to the nature of the agreement. Perhaps you tried to claim more than your fair share? Or did they cheat you?" Nile's smug, nasal voice droned in his ear like a mosquito. 

Levi almost laughed. A deep, bubbling hysteria was building in his chest.

_Oh Christ, this is too fucking much. I should’ve known you had eyes on us from the start. Everything since that party has been a set-up, I can’t fucking believe it. What’re they bribing you with Nile, money? Power? Or are you really that blind?_

“Did you really think that your background wouldn’t arouse suspicion?” He continued. “The Commodore surprised me at first, I’ll admit, but an enterprising and ambitious man like that? Makes perfect sense when you consider it. A man after my own heart.” His eyes glittered behind glass. “Not that I would stoop to engage in criminal activity, of course.”

_Bastard, you knew we were getting close to the truth. Now we’re liabilities._

An idea blossomed in Levi’s brain like a bloody rose. The smirk he forced onto his lips was carved in stone.

_I’m sorry, Erwin._

“Well you’re partly right,” he drawled. “A pompous asshole like yourself, dripping in luxury? I couldn’t help myself. Brought back all the old itches that farting around in the Navy just couldn’t scratch. So I got back in touch with some old contacts and planned the heist. Thought with me being a respectable Captain ‘n all, it’d be a perfect cover. The Commodore though? That oaf had nothin’ to do with it. Pulled the wool over his eyes easily enough, but I guess we weren’t no match for Dawk and his boys.”

The scraggly mustache clinging to the Admiral’s upper lip jiggled when he smiled. Reiss on the other hand, looked as if Levi had slapped him in the face. He even had two spot of red forming on his cheeks.

_So Dawk still doesn’t know what you’re up to, then. Perfect. This might yet work._

“Get on your knees and put your hands in the air,” Nile crowed, waving a fancy silver pistol in his general direction.

“Wait! Don’t you want to know where they’re taking Historia?”

The Lord’s fists clenched and the vein on his temple began to throb steadily.

“I expect you’ll tell us once we get you good and whipped.”

“There’s no need for that,” Levi turned his palms upwards, appeasing. “They’re headed for Devil’s Cove, but if we catch up before they land, there’s a chance she’ll still be alive.”

“And why’s that?” Nile glared suspiciously. “More bodies, more rations. If it were me, I’d dump her overboard as soon as we passed the bay.”

“Because… People sell for a high price at Devil’s Cove. Especially pretty young girls.” Levi was surprised at how easily the lies slid off his tongue, how quickly he could sink back into his old skin.

Reiss had gone an interesting shade of eggplant.

_You know I’m just as full of shit as you are, but if you said anything you’d reveal yourself to the Admiral; and you need him for whatever scheme you’re hatching. Plus now you have no evidence to use against Erwin. I’m the only one who needs to take a fall._

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Reiss snapped. “The Titan is rumored to be the fastest ship in these waters. Perhaps I must resign myself to the fact that my,” he clutched a hand to his chest for dramatic effect, “my daughter has fallen victim to these ruffians, and I shall never see her again.”

“You’re wrong.” Levi struggled to keep his voice even. “The Albatross. You remember her, Admiral?”

Nile shifted uneasily. “Well yes, but-”

“What are you talking about? Will this get my daughter back or no?” Reiss pounded a hammy fist on the desk, sending a few sheaves of paper fluttering through the air like delicate birds.

The Admiral’s adam’s apple bobbed uneasily. He caught Levi’s eye and held his gaze, scrutinizing for a moment.

“The Albatross is the swiftest ship I’ve ever encountered. She avoided naval capture for years in fact, due to her superior navigation. Only thing is, there’s only one person I know who can sail her. And he’s kneeling right in front of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nautical Fun Fact: The Albatross is a bird that often symbolized an oncoming storm. It was considered very bad luck to kill one because they embodied the souls of dead sailors.
> 
> (Fitting for Levi, don’t you think?)


	10. Sinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated on time! *sarcastic clapping*  
> I also noticed I forgot to title chapter nine because I'm a moron, whoops. I'm hoping I can fix it without having to reload the entire chapter?  
> As always, thanks for reading!

Erwin was relaxing in his study, feet up on the desk, chair tilted back, trying to catch a few winks when he got the news.

Bodt’s replacement, a heavyset private with a thick mop of black hair and omnipresent frown, burst into the room without knocking. Erwin startled, nearly throwing himself head over heels.

“Marlo Sand reporting. Captain Levi’s been arrested, sir!” He cried out, panting.

“What?” The chair’s front legs hit the floor with a resounding _crash_. Erwin was still searching for his equilibrium. Having been caught with his pants metaphorically down, he hadn’t time to manifest his usual aura of unruffled composure.  

The private stammered out his previous announcement, this time thrusting a crumpled wad of paper under Erwin’s nose. He glanced at it long enough to notice that it was an official arrest warrant, with Nile’s signature scribbled below.

“When did you get this?”

“Just now, Commodore. But,” he fiddled nervously with his cuff, “It’s all over the morning papers too.”

Erwin swore.

_Reiss moves fast doesn’t he? Must’ve gotten wind of our little midnight meeting somehow. But then why wasn’t I summoned as well?_

His jaw was starting to ache from grinding his teeth together. He scanned the warrant again, albeit more thoroughly. 

_Wait, no mention of a trial, or even where he’s being held. Charged with “conspiracy” but not treason… The hell kind of game are they playing?_

Marlo gave a tactful little cough, bringing Erwin back down to Earth.

“Sir, word on the street is that he was brought in for a private audience with Lord Reiss and Admiral Dawk. I don’t know if you-”

Before the notice hit his wastebin, Erwin had shrugged into his overcoat and was out the door.

* * *

 

Reiss’ mansion loomed over him as he struggled up the path, somehow more threatening in the harsh light of day than it had been the night of the party. It crouched on the hill like a tiger, presiding over the whole town with a watchful yellow gaze.

He met them halfway as they exited; Nile’s eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Reiss extending a hand filled with faux-warmth. Levi stared stubbornly at the pavement.

“I’m very sorry you had to be informed this way,” the Lord murmured with limited movement of his lips. Erwin only caught a few phrases after that, “extenuating circumstances, I hope you’ll understand,” and “abrupt change of heart. Such a shock to everyone, I’m sure.” He was too busy trying to get Levi to look at him.

“So clearly we felt a change of command was in order.”

“Huh?” _So much for calm, collected, and professional. It seems I’m pissing into the wind today._

Reiss mouth soured as if he’d just eaten a bite of something vaguely rotten but was too polite to spit it out.

“As I was saying, Levi will now be working under Admiral Dawk until the successful apprehension of the pirates is complete, at which point he will face trial for his crimes alongside his friends aboard the Titan. He sniffed delicately. “Naturally, the safe return of my daughter will have an effect on his sentence.”

_They want to pin this whole fiasco on Levi? Nobody’ll buy that! Half the town’s crazy about him. The half that hasn’t met him perhaps, but still-_

“That’s impossible,” Erwin blurted out. His head felt thick and heavy on his neck; the gears that usually whirred along at breakneck speed were gummed up from lack of sleep and the stress of the past few days.

“I’m afraid it’s true,” Dawk shook his head. “Heard him confess with my own two ears. I warned you in the beginning, Erwin. Never trust-”

“Couldn’t help myself,” Levi cut in. He finally lifted his chin, but was staring someplace over Erwin’s left shoulder, eyes inscrutable. “The pull was too strong. Had to go back to my roots, ya know?”

His voice was languid, slipping back into the messy, streetwise drawl he’d given up years ago in favor of clipped phrases or silence.

_This is wrong. He’s taking the blame for me and it’s all my fault, dammit. Should’ve never sent him alone…_

Erwin kept his face stern. He couldn’t break the façade now. His plan had clearly gone to shit, so whatever Levi was improvising, he would have to trust.

_If only we could speak privately._

“It seems my faith in you was misplaced.” The words were hot daggers down his throat. “What I find curious,” Erwin slid his eyes over to the Admiral, “is why you haven’t put an execution order in already. Clearly he’s dangerous. What’s to say he won’t turn on you the same way he did me?”

Nile shuffled his feet. “Well, we figure our only hope in catching up is to take The Albatross. We’ll have the Captain chained and under guard at all times until he’s safe in a cell back here.”

“And you should best be under way!” Reiss exclaimed with a slight shoo-ing motion of his hands. “Commodore, if you wish to discuss matters further with me, I can arrange an appointment. However-”

“That’s quite alright, thank you.” Erwin tipped his hat. A sudden thought had struck him, sending a trill of hope racing through his breast. He kept his features carefully schooled, each step away from the little group stiff and calculated. Inside he wanted to run straight to the docks.

_Back to my roots…  Levi, you sly dog. You’ve given me a place to start searching._

* * *

 

Historia watched with a heavy heart as the shoreline slowly blended into featureless water. While her wrists were no longer bound, she felt just as confined under the watchful eyes of the crew.

The broad-faced freckled girl, whom she recognized as her original captor, tapped her foot impatiently. Jean and Marco had long since returned to their tiny prison, Jean still nursing a massive bruise on the side of his head from Ymir’s boot. It was different for them, she mused. They chose to leave their homes, join the Navy for a life of adventure on the high seas. She’d been ripped from her home long ago, built a new life out of scraps of luxury. A patchwork quilt of silk and coarse yarn. Now that had been torn down too, and she left floating to an unknown destination like a piece of driftwood.

“I’m almost finished,” Historia whispered

_I just want to wait until every last bit fades away._

“I’m almost finished,” Ymir mimicked in an obnoxious, high-pitched voice. “Who do you think we are, your ladies-in-waiting? Get the fuck back in the hold.”

Historia obediently held her hands behind her back, waiting for the ropes to snake around her wrists once again, but the other girl merely sighed.

“There’s no weapons down there, and you’re outnumbered. I suppose you could try to swim back to shore if you like,” she snickered. 

_That’s not a bad idea._

Historia eyed the cold, grey waves.

_Chances are my father’s mobilized the whole navy by now. If I were to jump, how long would I have to hold on before I was rescued?_

_And even if they didn’t make it on time, wouldn’t death be preferable to a life of fear and slavery?_

A rough hand descended upon her shoulder, and Historia took a deep breath, gathering all her courage into a tiny ball in the center of her chest. With a swift, easy movement that came from much practice dodging suitors, she spun around, grabbing her opponent’s wrist and using her momentum to throw her off balance. Ymir’s eye’s widened in shock as she tripped, giving Historia enough time to vault onto the railing.

For a moment she balanced there, cat-like, the rays of the setting sun coating her in gold. Then, with a graceful pirouette, she plunged overboard. The sea welcomed her with open arms.

* * *

 

_Cold… So cold…_

She opened her eyes against the sting of saltwater but could see nothing save for a murky streak of light above her head. She kicked her legs but her dress had become a leaden ballast; dragging her down, down, down.

She remembered playing on a farm long ago; mere echoes of laughter and dirty feet. A duck pond, splashing, another child’s hands shoving her down, bubbles escaping from her mouth in a desperate stream.  

_It doesn’t hurt as much this time,_ she mused. _Or perhaps I’m just numb already._

There was a band of pressure squeezing around her ribcage, but the urgent little voice in her brain that demanded she breathe was growing sleepier…

 The water seethed around her, a dark shape circling.

_Shark?_

As her consciousness faded, all she could manage was a dull resignation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nautical Fun Fact: "Landlubber" does not come from "land lover" but rather "lubber" was a term to mean clumsy or uncoordinated. Thus, it was a jibe at those who were unused to the constant rolling motion of the ship and therefore not very steady on their feet.


	11. Fly Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at least part of this chapter was supposed to consist of Erwin Discovering Important Plot Things, but then (budding) lesbians happened.

One minute she was there; an ungainly bird perched on the railing, hair shining like spun gold in the fading light. A blink later, gone. Ymir could only stare, dumbfounded, as her captive vanished beneath the waves.

_Did she just-_

_That’s impossible…_

_Did the sun get in my eyes?_

Thoughts skittered around her mind like scared rats, bumping up against one another in confusion.

_Crazy bitch.  
_ Annie peeked over the side.

“Hmm doesn’t look like she’s come up yet. Are we going to stand here and let her drown?” She asked conversationally, as if she were inquiring about the weather or their next meal.

“Wha- Fuck no!” Ymir stammered.  “Eren and Mikasa want her alive.”

_God knows WHY._

Annie threw her arms heavenwards in exasperation.

“Well she’s all yours then. I don’t swim.”

_Forget it, everyone on this goddamn ship is crazy._

“Get a rope!” Ymir roared, inwardly cursing as the tore at the laces of her boots. After a brief second of consideration, she shucked her pants and shirt as well; leaving her shivering bare-breasted, with only a dingy pair of cotton undergarments to cover her nethers.

_I bet Little Miss Perfect has enough layers of clothing on to drown us both._

With a brief prayer that Annie would in fact return to fish them out, Ymir vaulted over the side of the ship in a clumsy dive.

The water was so cold, her toes curled in on themselves, trying to escape. A stream of bubbles fled from her mouth at the shock, but Ymir knew she needed to keep a calm head if they were to survive.

She kicked up to the surface, where she attempted to scan the depths below. No luck. The water was a dark grey, and nearly opaque.

_Clear seas would make this too easy._

Ymir took a deep, fortifying breath and submerged at the spot she approximated Historia had entered the water. She stretched her arms and legs out like an octopus, hoping to brush against _something_ \- a lock of hair, a scrap of fabric, an outstretched hand- that she could grab onto.

_C’mon… Eren’s gonna be so fucking pissed if you end up dying on my watch. The Titan’s probably the best thing that ever happened to me, so don’t you dare._

A flicker of warmth against her wrist, fleeting as a heartbeat. Ymir clawed frantically at the water until her fingers gripped sodden cloth. The lack of oxygen, coupled with her racing heart, was making her dizzy.

_Halfway there._

Muscles aching, lungs fit to burst.

_How many goddamn layers do you have on anyways? Too late to take ‘em off._

Pressure building in her ears, a buzzing sensation ricocheting off her temples, desperate red bleeding into her vision.

_Air._

Ymir’s hand broke through the surface and she rose up like a whale, gasping. Annie had mercifully returned with a long length of coil, which she threw with expert aim. A lucky thing too, as Ymir was too tired to move another muscle. It was all she could do to hang on, Historia’s limp head clutched to her breast.

 

* * *

 

“Is she still alive?”

“Huh, sure doesn’t look like it.”

_Where’s the grey?_

“Look closer-she’s breathing dumbass.”

_I was free…_

“Umm guys, I think we should give her some space?”

Historia coughed violently, sending a stream of water spewing down her front. Through tiny slits, she could make out several pairs of bare feet surrounding her.

“Could somebody get me a fucking blanket? I ain’t gonna stand around here naked unless you’re paying.” Whoever was speaking had blueish toes.

She tried to sit up, but her limbs were too heavy. They remained sprawled on the deck, useless and numb as lumps of clay. Was the air making a whistling sound as it rushed past her ears, or was that just her own breathing?

“Trust me, Ymir, I’d rather lose both my eyes than- ow OW ok, ok I’m going.”

“Make it quick, Connie! I’ll be in the galley, where it’s actually warm. And you,” a gruff hand on the back of her neck, hauling her up like she was a kitten, “are coming with me.”

Historia was too waterlogged to protest. She allowed herself to be jostled belowdecks, but instead of continuing down the stairs all the way to the hold, she was dragged along a cramped passage towards the aft of the ship.

Ymir threw open a small door at the end of the hallway and shoved her rudely into a chair by a monstrous iron stove. The room smelled like rancid meat, smoke, and salt. Dirty pans were thrown in a cluttered stack in the corner, while the clean ones dangled from hooks attached to the low ceiling. They swayed faintly along with the motion of the ship, creating a cacophonous wind chime.

“I swear to God, if you try to shove your head in the fire or some crazy shit like that, I’m gonna kill you myself,” she grumbled, snatching a sack off the floor and overturning it. A few misshapen potatoes tumbled out, but Ymir paid them no mind as she adjusted the cloth around her bare shoulders.  

Historia decided not to point out the redundancy of that statement, but instead turned towards the warmth like a flower reaching for the sun.

“Why would you do something like that in the first place?” She continued, half to herself.

“Why would you bother jumping in after me?” Historia retorted. “You even took the time to undress,” she glanced pointedly at Ymir’s skin, which was still rather grey from the chill and covered in gooseflesh.

“In case you haven’t noticed, you’re our prized bargaining chip,” she snorted hotly. “And if I hadn’t stripped, we’d both be at the bottom of the ocean. Figured you princess types would wear a whole bunch of lacy shit. Looks like I was right- no wonder you’re all so useless.” Her eyes narrowed at Historia as if she could rip apart her outfit with a gaze.

_My clothes, my title, my status- it’s all a lie._

Ymir pressed harder, a vindictive grin creeping over her features.

“I think I understand now. You threw yourself overboard because you couldn’t _bear_ to live without the comforts of home anymore.” She threw a hand over her eyes and adopted that high, mocking tone again. “Oh whatever shall I do? I have no fine linen with which to wipe my ass.”

Historia clenched her hands around her kneecaps.

_You don’t understand._

The other woman noticed her distress, and swiped a tongue over her lips like a hungry wolf.

“Someone save me!” She cried dramatically. “I, Historia Reiss, require a rescue. Send only your finest knights in shining armor, so that I may ask for their hands in marriage when the evil pirates have been vanquished. Hurry now, I’m so scared.”

“Is that what you think I am?” Historia finally burst out. With numb fingers she fumbled with the laces of her once-fine silk dress, now soiled beyond recognition and stiff with salt.

“Well guess what? I am _done_ with people treating me like I’m some sort of idiot doll. I’m sick and tired of being calm, quiet, and demure. Of being shuttled around from one prison to the next, never in charge of my own fate.”  As is it fell to the floor with a soggy _slap_ , she stared on the petticoats; tearing off layer after layer until she was left shivering in her slip.

“Most of all, I refuse to be your hostage. If you want to take my father down, I’m more than willing to help. Sign me up as part of your crew.” She was shaking, both with chill and exertion.

_What the hell am I doing? I should have thought this through…. No. I’m not giving up anymore. I’m not the passive little girl Reiss could control. I refuse go back to that gilded cage._

“Historia-”

“My. Name. Is. Krista.” She gritted out, arms folded stubbornly across her chest.

Ymir gaped at her openmouthed, but she glared back. 

_Call me weak again and I’ll rip out your throat._

They were standing locked in this position when Connie entered, his arms full of blankets.

“Eren wants Historia kept tied up and under close guard from now on. Take her back down to the hold as soon as you get all dried – Oi! What did I miss?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nautical Fun Fact: In the eighteenth century, sailors' diets consisted mainly of meat, beer, bread, cheese, oatmeal, peas and... more meat.   
> mmm variety.


	12. The Queen's Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two years without an update must be some kind of record... (Thanks to Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise for egging me on). This chapter's a little on the short side, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Updates will likely be slow and erratic, but I do intend to finish! Your wonderful comments and kudos(es?) keep me going <3

The Shipping Archives was housed in a rather moldy, damp building down by the docks. Despite its humble appearance, the building held records of every licensed company operating out of Sina’s ports in the last hundred years. Largely ignored by all but the most finicky bureaucrats or enterprising historians, the Archives had taken on an air of quiet neglect over the years, with only a handful of people left to curate its slowly moldering contents.

Erwin tapped his fingers impatiently on the intake desk as a bespectacled staff member thumbed through a book nearly a foot thick.

“Hmm Sina Exchange, yes here we are. Upper level, Fourth row, filed under Section Six. Would you like me to assist you?” He asked in a tone that indicated he would very much prefer to remain at his desk. Erwin waved him away.

“No thank you, I’m sure I can call on one of your associates if I run into any trouble. Do you have a lantern and candle I could borrow? I’m afraid it’s a bit dim in here for my eyes.”

The man nodded and scratched his nose as he procured the requested objects. “We close soon, don’t stay reading too long.”

Erwin assured him he would be prompt before ascending a creaky flight of stairs up to the main level of the archive, where the more recent records were kept. In the dim glow of candlelight, row upon row stretched before him, so many shelves that the floor was beginning to buckle in the middle.

He found his way to the section as instructed. For such a prominent company, Sina Exchange’s documents were sparse. Too sparse. Erwin frowned. There was the initial founding paperwork signed with the Reiss house seal- a bear and a sunburst- in red wax, but the next page that detailed a shipment of cocoa powder and other spices was dated almost a year afterwards.

_Surely he wouldn’t have waited that long to get the company off the ground?_  

Erwin skimmed through the rest of the paperwork. Nothing stood out, save for a few more odd gaps in time, though none as long as the first. He rubbed his temples. The low light wasn’t doing his tired head any favors.

_A hot meal, shower, and sleep, not necessarily in that order. This mess can wait until tomorrow._

He thought of Levi, trapped under Nile’s thumb and gritted his teeth. _Whatever Reiss is up to, he’s sensed that we’re getting close. He’s going to start covering his tracks even more now. I can’t rest just yet or I might miss a vital opportunity._

He redoubled his efforts, starting from the beginning, but to no avail. In a fit of desperation, he began searching for the other companies listed as having done business with Sina Exchange.

_Levi said to go back to the roots, but the roots have all been torn up. There’s something wrong here, I can feel it, but where’s the proof?_

“Excuse me, sir, we’re closing down for the night.” A young apprentice appeared around one of the shelves. “You can come back tomorrow at-”

Erwin started then quickly regained his composure. Two hours had slipped by without his notice. “Is there any way I might be able to take these documents with me?”

The boy fidgeted. “I’m afraid not, sir. The Head’s very strict about that sort of thing.”

He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “No matter, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?”

“N- ah, actually, there is,’ Erwin said, an idea suddenly striking him. “Has anyone else been asked to see the records for Sina Exchinage?”

The boy scrunched his nose up as he tried to remember. “Early this morning. A big gentleman in a top hat. The Head gave me strict instructions to let him alone, so I did. Said he had important research to do, but he didn’t stay long.”

He yelped as Erwin’s hand tightened around his shoulder.

“Do you remember his name, son?”

“N-never asked.”

“What did he look like?”

“Grey overcoat, gloves. Looked expensive, probably a high-society type. Dark eyes and hair, but I think he wore the hat to cover up the fact that it was thinning.”

_Not Reiss._

“Thank you.” Erwin slipped the boy a coin as he made his way down the stairs. “Tell me if you see him again, I believe he has some important information related to my own research.”

Once outside, the Commodore had to restrain himself from kicking out at the building’s foundation.

_Back to square one. Someone’s tampered with the documents, be it on Reiss’ orders or of their own accord._

He had no choice left but to retreat to his quarters, for now. The new player on the board would have to wait until the next day.

 

* * *

 

The Abatross’ deck was a-bustle with Royal Navy sailors in their smart blue coats, scurrying to and fro as they readied her for a hasty departure. Levi eyed them critically. While he couldn’t help but feel a tugging in his chest at the prospect of going out to sea again, he’d prefer if his crew had spent a little less time on land learning to press their uniforms and more time tying knots and dodging shoals.

_It’s been too long._

He laid a hand on the sun-warmed mast. Solid, steady as always. The Albatross hummed with her own internal energy, the ebb and flow of which he hadn’t realized he’d been missing until it coursed through him like a second heartbeat. The chains around his wrist rankled, but not as much as the thought of the Admiral breathing down his neck the whole voyage.

“If I find that the Navy’s let so much as a barnacle collect on her hull, I’ll run her aground and send all of us down to Davy Jones’ locker,” he growled to Dawk.

The Admirable merely shrugged. He was in an unusually good mood, and Levi suspected that he’d been brought out in handcuffs in front of the crew as a display of dominance more than anything else.

 “You know what they say, ‘If you want something done right, do it yourself?’ Well,” Dawk waved his hand at the groups still frantically milling around. “Clearly they were correct. This investigation has been severely bungled. Did the Commodore actually expect you to reason with the pirates? With your criminal proclivities, I’m astounded he even took you on in the first place.”

Levi stared openmouthed as if he’d been slapped, before forcing his jaw shut with a loud _click_ as his teeth crashed together.

_Stay calm. Erwin needs eyes and ears at sea. We still don’t know if Dawk is part of Reiss’ plan of just a pawn he’s using to hinder us. Either way he’s dangerous, even if he is a moron._

“Stop talking like Reiss shoved a dictionary up your ass,” he retorted. “How’d he get his hooks in you, huh? Money? Fame?”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re-”

“Reiss! He’s got the whole Navy eating out of the palm of his hand,” Levi was breathing harshly, unconsciously closing the distance between himself and Dawk. “He set up this whole… _ambush._ Don’t try to deny it. Maybe Erwin’s still willing to play games with you asshats, but I’m done.” He spat at the Admiral’s feet.

Dawk’s customary scowl returned. “Big talk for Commodore Erwin’s little _pet_ ,” he muttered furiously without bothering to turn his head another three inches to face Levi. “Don’t forget, you’re under my command now. You’ll be following my orders, and if that doesn’t agree with you, I can have you disciplined for insubordination. One more slip-up and you might find yourself facing the noose.”

_And you might find yourself on the wrong end of my sword._

“In that case, may I be dismissed to examine my ship? I don’t trust the word of a bunch of Navy greenhorns who’ve been manhandling her all morning. No offence…sir.”

Nile’s eyes narrowed, puckering his entire face as if he’d just swallowed a lemon. He knew, as did Levi, that The Albatross would have to be in peak condition in order to catch The Titan, and nobody could judge that better than her captain. “You’ll be under armed guard the whole time, so don’t try anything funny.”

Levi saluted as mockingly as his bound hands would allow.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, let me get this straight. You want to join us?!” Armin addressed the group that had been assembled in Eren’s cabin, though the question was directed at Historia. She’d been given Reiner’s extra shirt to wear, which hung well past her knees like a dress. Ymir was standing behind her, arms folded. She hadn’t bothered to change, so her garments still had large damp patches on them. Lastly there was Connie, practically vibrating with glee.

“Yes.” Historia leveled him with a piercing blue gaze. For a moment Armin was transported back to the night of the raid, with Reiss staring him down in front of his guests, the gun shaking in his hand. 

“Sounds like a trap to me,” Eren snorted. “Are you trying to spy on us? Take us down from the inside?”

Mikasa laid a restraining arm across his chest, but Historia didn’t even flinch.

“If you think my father believes me capable of being anything more than a pawn in his political games, you are sorely mistaken. I’m a bastard child he took in only after his wife was deemed unable to produce an heir. The night you stormed the manor he was looking for someone suitably rich and powerful enough to marry me off to and secure his legacy,” she said matter-of-factly.

Eren made a disgruntled noise at the back of his throat.

“I think,” Armin stepped in quickly, “that this doesn’t change much. After all, we still need to keep those two sailors locked in the hold and,” he turned to Historia, “No offense ma’am but you don’t know much about seamanship, I assume?”

She shook her head, the corners of her lips turning down in a pout.

“The best course of action,” he continued, “is to meet somewhere in the middle. Now that we’re underway, there isn’t anywhere for the prisoners to escape to, so I don’t see why they can’t come out on deck to stretch their legs every once in a while. Under guard of course. I take it you’ll give us your word you won’t try another crazy stunt like trying to swim to shore again?”

Historia nodded solemnly as Connie sniggered.

Armin clapped his hands together. “In that case, I’d like to speak with you at length regarding your father and his estate. Even small details you don’t think are important could wind up vital to our operations. That will go a long way in earning our trust.”

“That’s it?!” Ymir yelped, bursting out of her sullen silence. “We’re gonna let this puffed-up noble have her way around the ship? She almost killed both of us!”

A contemplative frown flitted across Mikasa’s face. “I agree. It’s dangerous to give one prisoner more privilege than the others, and I’m not inclined to give those with higher status special treatment in the first place.”

“I don’t want special treatment!” Historia said hotly. She clenched her small fists. “Let me peel potatoes in the kitchen, I don’t care, but this is my only chance to free myself from him.”

Eren’s face softened unexpectedly at that. He nudged Mikasa in the side. She crossed her arms and sighed, but finally gave a nod. His seafoam eyes met Armin’s and he could see for an instant the longing reflected therein.

_She’s more like us than we thought._

“You’ll still sleep in the hold with the other prisoners. Someone will come and fetch you when it’s time to perform whatever duties we deem necessary,” Armin spoke for the three of them.

Ymir gave an incredulous snort, muttered something under her breath about “not riskin’ my neck for nothing again,” and stormed out. Connie followed, jabbering excitedly. No doubt the rest of the crew would know the whole story within the next half hour. Armin suspecting Ymir would not be alone in her frustration.

Historia inclined her head graciously. “Care to escort me back to my chambers?” One eyebrow raised in a wry smile.

_She distains the trappings of power but isn’t afraid to use them to her advantage. Clearly she’s learned how to carry herself to fit into high society, but it’s all an act for her. We could use that. Shrewd, calculating- she’s inherited more from Reiss than she lets on._

Armin smiled to himself. This was turning out to be a very interesting venture indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Nautical Fact: As you probably know, “Going to Davy Jones’ locker” is an idiom for dying at sea. There are several legends about who the original Davy Jones was, including a bar owner who drugged sailors and sold them to pirates, Saint David (the guardian of Welsh sailors), or a mispronunciation of “Jonah” the biblical character swallowed by a whale.


End file.
